I Love You, Do You Love Me?
by the.oceans.voice
Summary: Its hard for two people to admit the like each other but its harder when theres another girl that has feelings for one guy but is stuck in a love triangle. Couples:Natsuko and Tamaki, Yori and Hikaru. Natsuko OC  Yori VOCALOIDFAN561's OC
1. Its a start to something GREAT!

***Yori is a character created by VOCALOIDFAN561 and Natsuko is mine and hers***

"Well, well, Miss. Aya, you have outstanding talent! And you have a scholarship. You also scored high on the exams; you are accepted into Ouran High School Academy. You're welcome to wonder around the grounds, explore and get to know the Academy. I hope you enjoy it here." The chairman said to Natsuko.

"Thank you very much Mr. Suoh." And Natsuko started walking for the door.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, classes are going on right now. So if you see anyone around don't be worried." Mr. Suoh said looking over Natsuko's records once more.

Natsuko walked out of the room and walked down quiet a bit of halls, schedule in hand. When she was walking down the hall she turned her head and saw the Ouran tower outside the window, and looked upon it, amazed.

She walked around for a while; the bottoms of her jeans scraped the floor and her side shoulder bag bouncing off the back of her left leg.

'Music Room 1'

'Music Room 2'

'Music Room 3'

"How many damn music rooms are there? I'm going to get lost fast!" Natsuko looked at the sign and walked into the room, school was over by now. A light flashed in her face and she blinded. At the same time she heard about 7 male voices say "Welcome!"

Natsuko walked in and saw 7 guys; she thought her head _'what have I gotten myself into?'_

"Oh look, it's a newbie!" A boy said excited. Another one that looked exactly like him said, "She looks like a commoner- Hey Haruhi you're not alone!"

"Ah, yes you're both correct, this is Natsuko Aya, and she is very talented and has a scholarship, like Haruhi." A tall boy with black hair, and glasses said, looking at his clipboard. Natsuko was a little weirded out that he knows who she is without meeting her once.

Then a blonde came up to her and bent his long legs and kneeled down on one knee, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he looked up and smile at her. She smiled back, "uh, hello" she started to blush.

A girl, that looked exactly like Natsuko except she had curly hair, and Natsuko has wavy hair, walked by her and grabbed the collar of the blonde's a pulled him to the group. "Oh there you are, Yori. I was going to go look for you!" Natsuko smiled and Yori hugged her.

"Oh this is the girl Yori was telling us about! I forgot about that!" another tall black haired boy said quietly.

Yori grabbed Natsuko's hand and walked her inside the room, they really looked alike. "I though you didn't have a sister Yori!" one of the twins yelled.

"I don't, Hikaru, this is my cousin." Yori blushed at the thought of Hikaru knowing she didn't have a sister.

"Ok, Natsuko this is the Host Club." Yori and Natsuko stood in front of the group; Natsuko was shocked about how big this club was.

The twins walked up to Natsuko, "I'm Hikaru, and I'm Kauro." Natsuko then turned to Hikaru and shook his hand, "hello Hikaru!" and same with Kauro.

"HELLO!" a short little, blonde kid, holding a pink bunny walked up to her, "I'm Hunny!"

"Hello Hunny!" Natsuko said back. She looked up and saw the tall guy, "Hi, I'm Mori."

"Uh, hi, Mori."

The guy with the glasses that knew all about her then came up to her and said "Hi, I'm Kyoya." And shook her hand. When he held his hand out there eyes locked and they shook hands slowly. Natsuko cleared her throat and took a deep breath in and they let go.

Then the tall blonde came up, "Hi, I'm Tamaki." A sweet smile spread across his face and one went across Natsuko's face also. They lock eyes for a while too and Tamaki held her hand, not in the hand shaking way though….

"Oh so Tamaki. Is Natsuko a hostess too now?" Yori asked.

"uh… um…. Wait what was the question?" Tamaki said looking into Natsuko's eyes.

"OH I KNOW! PICK ME PICK ME!" Natsuko yelled with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Natsuko?" Yori said.

"Tamaki," she blushed just saying his name, "she wants to know if I can be a hostess?"

"Yeah…," Tamaki sighed like he didn't want her to be one.

"Is there a problem with it?" Natsuko asked.

"Well, what if someone comes in and flirts with you?" Tamaki said.

Natsuko felt good and loved and answered while she was blushing, "I think you and I will manage…"

_This is the start of something great_.


	2. Natsuko's fear

**~~Natsuko's POV~~**

The Host Club was now closed for the day and everyone when home. Tamaki offered me a ride home I hesitated to answer but Yori nudged me to answer, "Yes, sure if you want."

Tamaki let me and Yori get into the car first, then he got in. Tamaki sat by me, like RIGHT by me. "So, Natsuko where do you live?" Tamaki asked.

"I live Yori, I just moved here about a month ago." I smiled.

"Yay! Now I know" a smile crept on Tamaki's face too.

"Yup! I love living with Natsuko, she's like my sister! We have really good memories." Yori said.

Tamaki threw his arm over my shoulder, and the car stopped, we were at our house. "Ok well were here! See you at school tomorrow, Tamaki." Yori yelled. I got out with her, so did Tamaki. He walked us –well me- to the door. Yori zoomed into our house and threw her shoes off.

I turned to say bye to Tamaki and he was smiling. "What?"

"Oh nothing, Yori just cracks me up sometimes." Tamaki pointed to Yori.

"Ok see ya' tomo-

My eyes opened wide.

Tamaki kissed me on the cheek.

-rrow" I finished. A tear went down my face. I ran into the house and Yori ran back out.

"It isn't that you kissed her it's just something happened about 4 months ago." Yori explained. She was about to continue but she looked at Tamaki and then turned at looked at me. "You know what? I really see something going on between you two in a GREAT way so I will tell you tomorrow around the hosts. So they will hear too and all of you guys will try to help fix it. Kay?"

Tamaki smiled, "YES!" and went to his limo and he was off. I ran out and smiled and waved him good bye.

**~~Regular POV~~**

It was the next day and Natsuko came to class finding out the twins were in the same class as her, she couldn't have been happier about that. Yori wasn't in her class because Yori is a year older (Yori is 15).

After school Natsuko walked in between the twins and they were so surprised to know that she isn't all study, study, boring, boring, she talks in class, is fun and doesn't even study. They found their way to Music Room 3.

"Oh good! You two are here! We need to come over here." Tamaki yelled stand with the others.

"I think their talking to you two! AND THANKS I FEEL LIKE IM IN THIS GROUP ALREAY! Ignoring me and everything!" Natsuko said sitting in the corner drawing a picture.

Tamaki and Yori explained everything that happened the day before. Yori started her story about why it made Natsuko cry.

"Ok well about 4 months ago she had a boyfriend but the were dating for quite some time and he NEVER kissed her and she was giving signs and she was ready. Then he broke up with her for some other girl and now she's afraid to admit when she likes someone because she doesn't want to get hurt like that again. But she does tell ME who and I know who and he likes her too!" all of there heads were turning to look at her a different times.

"OHH WHISPER, WHISPER!" Natsuko yelled.

"She's pretty," Hunny start out loudly. "SHH Hunny she'll know what were talking about." "Oh sorry, why would anyone want to do that to her though?" Hunny finished in a whisper.

The twins were holding Tamaki back from going over and kicking this guys butt.

They all knew that they don't need to work with her to fix it; she just needs the Host Club to be with her.

**~~TAMAKI'S POV~~ **

How horrible. I think I might like her, a lot! But only Yori knows who it is and she would never tell me. I guess I will say something when the time comes.


	3. MASH

**~~NATSUKO'S POV~~**

Yori and I were sitting in Yori's room, she was singing and I was sketching some pictures.

"Hey Yori, is Hikaru the Hikaru you were telling me about when I moved in?" I looked up from my sketch.

Yori blushed, "yeah" She started to sing again.

"Hey, why don't we play M.A.S.H.?" I yelled.

"Ok yeah!" Yori answered. I ripped out a page from my math note book and sat by her, on her bed.

Yori's boy list on the paper was:

Boys

Mori (I guess)

Hikaru3

Toshino

And mine looked like:

Boys

Kyoya

Tamaki3

Mori (I guess)

"Ok so Yori your answers are, Ur going to marry Hikaru- ohhh la-la- your going to live in a mansion, have a jeep, a pet dog, a blue dress and 2 kids" I smiled at Yori.

"Ok, Natsuko, your going to marry Tamaki - "oh I better" I interrupted. –have 1 kid, a green dress and live in a mansion, with a puppy. Oh and have a BMW." Yori finished.

There was a knock at the door and I shoved the M.A.S.H. paper in my back pocket and ran to the door. I swung the door open and it was the Hosts. "Hello, Natsuko!" all of them said.

"Uh, sorry you have the wrong house! YORI THE HOSTS ARE HERE!" I yelled.

"Oh-no let them in…" Yori walked down the stairs. I turned around and skipped to my room, as I was skipping the paper fell out of my pocket nobody noticed, only Hikaru and Tamaki did.

They all walked in and Hikaru picked up the paper, "Hey, Boss, look at this!" Hikaru showed Tamaki the paper.

"Wow! This is great. Don't tell Hikaru about the Yori thing he will FLIP!" Tamaki put his paper in his pocket and stood back up.

"You're so stupid, I AM HIKARU!" Hikaru smacked Tamaki up side the head.

Rubbing the back of his head Tamaki said, "I knew that!"

They walked to the rest of the hosts and Yori. "Hey, Yori where's Natsuko?" Hunny looked up at Yori.

"She's in her room," Yori looked up from Hunny, "Hey, let's go in her room!"

'_This will teach her not to leave me alone with them again!'_ Yori thought.

They walked into my light purple room. I was at my drawing table, sketching with my T.V on behind me and my headphones on. I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye. I pulled out my headphones, "What ya' guys doin" I said in a high voice.

"Oh Yori brought us up here." One of the twins said.

Tamaki was admiring the piano in the corner of my room; witch was right by my drums.

"Do you play?" Tamaki walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't. I wish I knew how to though, I can play the drums." I answered. "OK so I guess we will all get out of Natsuko's room and I will hang out with you guys!"

We were all now back down stairs. "What do you want to do you guys?" Yori asked.

"I want to go to the mall!" I yelled. They all agreed, the mall it is!


	4. A day at the mall

Once they made it to the mall they all started to walk around and split up. Eventually Natsuko and Yori were together and the rest were all in a group. Yori and Natsuko spotted a music store. They ran to the store and screamed, "Ah MUSIC!"

Yori was looking at CD's and Natsuko was looking at instruments. She sat down at a piano and stroked the keys.

"I thought she didn't know how to play the piano." Kaoru turned to look at Hikaru and Tamaki but they were off walking towards the shop. Eventually Hikaru turned towards Yori's direction and Tamaki turned towards Natsuko's.

Kaoru and the hosts watched them from afar. Tamaki sat by Natsuko and Hikaru started talking 'music' to Yori.

Tamaki played a couple notes then Natsuko copied then notes, Tamaki was teaching her to play the piano. Natsuko scooted closer to Tamaki; they were shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh now. Tamaki played notes and she copied them. Then they started playing a song together and their hands met. And both of them didn't bother to remove their hand from the spot.

"Hey, Kyoya what do you think is happening over there?" Kaoru tried to get a better look at Tamaki and Natsuko.

Kyoya looked up from his book and paused for a second, "It looks like," Kyoya's pen broke into a ton a pieces, "Tamaki and Natsuko are flirting with each other, close to dating." He grinded his teeth.

"Are you ok Kyoya?" Hunny asked.

"And it seems like she's not letting it bother her!" Kyoya started again. "SOUH!" he whispered.

Tamaki and Natsuko continued playing. While Hikaru and Yori were laughing and looking at music cases, having little arguments about witch band is better.

They both grabbed the same CD case and they looked at each other and smiled, they both turned red. Yori got shy then looked behind Hikaru, "Oh hey look! Really cool headphones, lets go look at them Hikaru!" and Yori held his hand and pulled him to the headphones. The stupid headphones were made fun of many times by them two.

"This is great piano. I rather have this one than the one in my room." Natsuko said looking at the price.

"I'm happy you like it, but you can't play the instruments here." A lady said with a cold voice.

Natsuko started, "Oh I'm sorry I-

"Well if you don't want people to play the instruments here then you should at least put a sign or find a way to make people aware of that!" Tamaki stood up from the chair, yelling at the lady.

"I'm sorry I will make my boss aware of that, now I'm going to have to ask you two to go now. Bye." The stupid lady waved 'bye' to them.

Tamaki grabbed Natsuko's bag for her and handed it to her, "why did you want that piano anyway?"

"Because, Tamaki-Senpai, it's a memory we shared together," Natsuko grabbed her bag and blushed, "I like that memory, and I want to have the object to remember it by. The moment we were together." She whispered the last line.

"Well you'll have me, and loads more memories with me. At least I will be there to remind you of them." Tamaki threw his arm over Natsuko's shoulder and they walked out.

Hikaru and Yori noticed they were gone so they bought 24$ dollar headphones for 10$ by telling the cashier how crappy they looked. They had a memory and took it. They walked together out of the shop with Yori's arm over Hikaru's shoulder.

It ended up being a great day at the mall with the hosts.


	5. FREE KITTY!

The next morning Yori woke up to Natsuko yelling in her face, Natsuko had cat ears on and whiskers drawn on her face. They laughed at it.

By noon Yori also had cat ears and whiskers drawn on her face but she was wearing a short kitty dress and Natsuko was in a box. Yori called Mori and Hunny and asked them if they could come down to her house and help her. Natsuko was put in a box, while she was sleeping may I add? And Yori had written "Free Kitty" on the side.

She asked Mori and Hunny to carry the box to Tamaki's house, where all of the hosts were.

They were now at his house and the box was in the middle of the room. Tamaki stared at it, "Seriously? What kind of cat is that big?"

"A cat u might be interested in", Yori answered with a wink.

They opened the box and Natsuko yawned and looked up, "Hello Tamaki, I'm a cat!"

Tamaki pulled Natsuko out by the waist and pulled off her kitty ears.

"But whyyy!" Natsuko wined and looked up at Tamaki.

"Because it's not right!" Tamaki answered back.

"But I'm a dog- NO CAT I MENT CAT- Meow!" Natsuko did the paw thing to act like a cat.

"Does this mean we can't dress up?" Yori asked pulling out a costume for Natsuko and some for the hosts.

"Well I guess a little dress up isn't bad sometimes…" Tamaki looked down, Natsuko was up changing in Tamaki's room then, so she didn't hear that. When she was done changing she came down and she came when the twins said at the same time, "So boss is a perv…." And stopped mid-sentence.

She heard and threw herself back in the box. The hosts all peered into it; she looked up and just saw eyes beaming down on her. She was pulled out by Tamaki once again. She was wearing black short-shorts and a black tee- shirt and Tamaki gasped, "Well, I do like black kitty cats."

Natsuko blushed for a bit and hung onto Tamaki's shoulder. The twins both sneered, "Perv." And Natsuko took a step back, "THAT'S IT IM CHANGING!"

Yori was prancing in circles, sing-songing, "Nye, Nye, Nye!"

Tamaki grabbed Natsuko's arm, "You don't need to change." Tamaki looked toe to eye at Natsuko.

"Yup I saw that I'm changing!" Natsuko walked up but then came down with her clothes in her hand but she was still wearing the costume, "I couldn't do it, I like this outfit my legs look good in it.."

Yori was now on Hikaru's back and was riding him like a horse.

"So cliché, a cat riding a horse." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

Natsuko went towards him but stood by Tamaki, who was standing by Kyoya, "Its ok Kyoya, you will find your cat soon!"

Everyone just looked at her, "That may have sounded stupid but actually that was good! You're the horse," Kaoru pointed to Kyoya, "and nat- um someone's your cat."

Kyoya reasoned, to what Natsuko said, in a whisper, "but I've already found my 'cat'." And he looked at Natsuko.


	6. no kiss kiss but i do FALL

Everyone in the host was preparing for the cosplay, hanging signs and getting costumes. Hikaru, Yori and Kaoru were on costumes; Natsuko and Kyoya were hanging banners and the others were just being lazy and pointing out the good and bad stuff.

Natsuko went on the balcony of the stairs and hung a banner and Kyoya was at the bottom telling her if it looked good. She tied one side but couldn't reach a spot so she leaned over the railing. She almost got it then, she fell off.

Plummeting to ground yelling she covered her eyes with her hands and screamed. Kyoya without hesitation or looking up to know she was falling ran under her and caught her, bridal style.

She felt hands holding her and felt a thumb on her calf, where her jeans cut off. She uncovered her eyes and looked up and saw Kyoya, smiling.

"T-thank yo-u K-Kyoya." Natsuko shook.

Kyoya set her down, "No problem, be careful." Tamaki was round the corner and saw everything.

Kyoya leaned closer, they were in kissing distance, and then Natsuko took a step back and threw her head to the side, her hair barley touching Kyoya's face.

"WOW! I need to tie the other side of that banner before it falls!" Natsuko ran back up the steps and just tied the other side, without trying to reach where she can't.

Tamaki smiled at what he saw, Natsuko rejected a kiss from Kyoya.

Kyoya then looked up and gave Natsuko thumbs up, Natsuko gave him one back. As she was tightening the string to make sure they were secure Kyoya yelled up at her, "Why did you reject it?"

"Uh, oh um because, uh I um,-

"It's Tamaki, huh?" Kyoya finished Natsuko's answer.

"Um, well yeah." She answered with a smile and shoved her hands in her pockets.

Tamaki smiled and almost wanted to jump out and yell, but he held himself back.

"I'm sorry Kyoya." Natsuko hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on! Were done we can go back to the music room!" Natsuko started running down the halls.

**~~Kyoya's POV~~**

As she ran down the halls, and I fallowed behind her, I thought to myself, 'She's so close, yet so far away…'


	7. swim, swim, swim!

**~~Yori's POV~~**

"Hey Natsuko, what do you want to do?" I asked my twin.

"I wanna hang out with someone, IM SO FREAKIN' BORED!" my twin answered.

"Well who do you wanna hang ou-

"TAMAKI!" Natsuko yelled before I could even finish my question.

"Then let's so see Tamaki…" I said with a sarcastic cheer.

By the time I was half way done with my sentence Natsuko was already outside waiting to leave.

All of a sudden we were at Tamaki's house. Natsuko rang the door bell with a smile, she was nervous. Tamaki answered, he was looking at the ground as he was looking up he said, "Hi… Oh hey you guys!" a smile appeared on his face.

We both smiled, "HI!"

He invited us in, "What a surprise to see you guys today! What brings you two here?"

"Baka over here wanted to see you" Yori was elbowed in the ribs, "I meant hang out with you."

"Aww I feel flattered," Tamaki smiled.

"WHOOOAaaaaa" Natsuko was sitting in front of a glass door, looking out to the pool in Tamaki's back yard, "Can I go out there?"

"Well, yeah sure if you want to." Tamaki opened the glass door and Natsuko and I zoomed outside and jumped into the pool.

Tamaki chuckled, "Don't you guys want swim suits? Your close will be all wet!"

I answered whipping my face, "what does it matter were already in the pool!" and Tamaki also jumped in.

We were swimming and having a great time then an older woman came outside, "Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"Oh hello Grandmother, I'm swimming with my friends." Tamaki pulled himself out of the pool.

"Who are these girls?" She continued with the questions.

We jumped out of the pool.

"This one is Yori, she's a friend." Tamaki walked on Natsuko's side, "This is Natsuko, and she's uhm- more than a friend in my heart." Natsuko didn't catch the hint.

"Well stop playing foolish games and get dried off." Mrs. Souh turned around, "and drop them off at there house or do that some where else."

"I'm sorry Tamaki!" Natsuko yelled.

"Its fine," Tamaki put his hand around her shoulder and smiled, "Let's get you two dry."

He walked us into the house and wrapped blankets around us. I wasn't cold but Natsuko was, she was shaking like a leaf. Tamaki took Natsuko up stairs to his room.

She came down with dry, baggy clothes; they were Tamaki's. Tamaki was now in dry clothes too.

"Thanks Tamaki!" Natsuko and I said as he opened the door for us.

"I will drop you off at your house." He walked to the limo and opened the doors for us.

"I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble, I just wanted to see you." Natsuko looked down.

"No really, its fine I had fun today."

The car stopped and we all got out, "Hey Tamaki, how are you gonna get your clothes back?" Natsuko asked.

"Keep them."

"Oh really thanks!" Natsuko blushed and started walking to the house then turned around fast enough and started running back to the limo, the window was still rolled down and Natsuko gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya' tomorrow." Natsuko replied.


	8. The Note!

Kyoya walked into the music room and sat down at a table, eyes riveted (I used the word from class Yasmeen!) on the computer screen of his Lap-Top. "Sorry I was late, I was talking to someone."

"It's fine." They Host Club said together.

"Ok so since we all need to rest and enjoy ourselves and just hang back, I was thinking we could stay at my beach resort, the one we stayed in last time except this one wont be business traveling." Kyoya looked up at everyone.

Haruhi let out a sigh, "Again?" She slouched the top of her back down, "Well this is going to be 'fun' like last time" a fake smile spread across her face.

"Like I said, this time will be different, we don't being doing business, so this should go better." A real smile spread across Kyoya's face, "Plus the girls should be able to have a good time at a nice resort." He nodded towards Yori and Natsuko.

"REALLY WE'RE INVITED!" Yori and her cousin twin yelled at the same time.

"Well, yes your are you're part of the club and you're our friends, you should also come with." Kyoya looked back down at his Lap-Top; in witch he got an E-mail, "Tomorrow at 5AM?"

"Yeah, sure. Fine with us." Everyone said except for Yori and Natsuko.

"YES THAT IS A GREAT TIME! WE SHOULD DO THAT! YES! GREAT WE WILL BE READY!" the girls yelled at the same time once more.

The next morning the girls both had to get up thirty minutes early so they would away and be ready. At 4:30AM Yori's alarm clock went off and just kept screaming at her keeping a beat of the annoying beep.

Yori rolled over and grabbed her phone (she set her phones alarm clock) and pressed buttons over and over again and it wouldn't stop. She rolled over now on her stomach and faced her phone.

"HOW DO YOU GET IT TO STOP! AHH, IT WONT SHUT UP AH WHATS – oh hey it stopped." Yori screamed, thank god her parents already at work.

Natsuko being the only other person in the house, woke up to Yori's yelling. Good thing Yori couldn't figure out her alarm cause if she wasn't yelling Natsuko wouldn't be up, she forgot to set her alarm clock, like all ways.

They got up, bags packed and everything and waited inside until a one of the hosts' limo was there to pick them up.

They knew when the hosts were there, they could feel it. And they were there.

Yori got into the limo before Natsuko and sat by Hikaru. Natsuko was stumbled on who to sit by; she couldn't sit by Yori because she had the wall on one side and Hikaru on the other. Tamaki and Kyoya motioned there hands for her to go over and sit by them, the two boys were sitting by each other, and Natsuko sat in between them.

On the short ride there they yelled laughed and screamed. Natsuko fell asleep on Tamaki's shoulder and Kyoya was pissed- sorry meant mad- :P (not really)

The group was now at the resort and they all got out and started walking to the entrance. A nice, tall man opened the door for them and let them in. Natsuko and Yori froze in the middle of the doorway.

"Are you two coming?" Kyoya turned his head and asked.

"We're scarred we might break it if we walk in." Yori looked down.

"We're going to break it, we can't walk in." Natsuko said and took a step back.

Kyoya snapped his fingers then two hazely-orange haired boys came running towards them, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru now holding Yori and Kaoru now holding Natsuko walked them inside to the rooms. Yori walked in to her room to find out she had to share a room with Tamaki. Natsuko walked in to find that she had no one to share a room with.

"Oh I forgot to mention some of the rooms are being worked on right now, so some of you will have to share a room with someone" Kyoya walked door to door and told everyone.

"Oh great, I have to share a room with you." Yori glared at a smiling Tamaki.

"Yeh!" he smiled back hoping she would finally get used to it.

"I don't want to share; I'm going to walk around." Yori stated and walked out of the room, her bag on her shoulder.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

Natsuko answered her room door, "Oh, hey Yori!"

"Hi." Yori walked into the room.

"So… do you have to share a room?" Natsuko sat on the bed.

"Yes, I don't want to share a room with the person though, do you have to share?" Yori also sat on the bed.

"Nope, I have this room to myself!"

Yori replied fast, "CAN I TRADE WITH YOU? PLEASE!"

"Yeh, sure why not." Natsuko grabbed her bag and walked to Yori's room without asking who she would have to share with.

She walked into her new room and set her stuff down, by this time it was 9:45PM and everyone was getting in bed for some sleep, and Natsuko still didn't know who her room mate was. Yori found out she had to share her room with the twins.

Yori went to bed and she later found herself in between two bodies, Kaoru and Hikaru.

Natsuko went to bed and later Tamaki came in a changed while Natsuko was asleep. Tamaki came out of the bathroom and went to put his clothes in his bag; it was dark so he accidently put his hand in Natsuko's bag. He felt a book in the bag and he pulled it out.

On the cover it said 'Natsuko'. He then realized that he had a new room mate. He turned on a small lamp and looked through the book; it had sketches in it and some class notes. There was one sketch of Tamaki and one of Tamaki and Natsuko with a scribbled line down the middle like it was splitting them up. On the side with Natsuko, in the bottom it said: 'I just don't think he like me…'

Then a folded piece of paper fell out and landed in his lap, he read the class note:

"_Hey, Natsuko!"_

"_Yesh, Yori? "_

"_Do you understand this?"_

"_Nope, he's just talking and I don't even know if he's speaking the right language!"_

"_Oh… What you drawing?"_

"_Oh you know a picture."_

"_of...?"_

"_Tamaki and I but I don't know- he doesn't like me so I'm just going to erase it."_

"_But he does so keep it- Dude I don't get how you don't see it!"_

The notes stopped there when the bell rang, Yori was the last to write. Tamaki found a pencil and wrote at the bottom:

"_I do like you._

_ From: Tamaki Suou"_


	9. A Long Fight Night

**~~Yori, Hikaru, and Kaoru's room~~**

Yori slept uncomfortable; between the two twins. Trying to not smack Hikaru or Kaoru in the face she rolled over. Then Hikaru rolled over- swishing all of the blankets off Kaoru first then off Yori.

"HIKARU! Don't take the blankets!" Yori screamed at Hikaru while pulling the blankets back.

"I DIDN'T TAKE THEM!" Hikaru rolled over again, pulling the blankets back.

Yori looked up and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed the blankets and pulled as hard as she could; as she pulled the blankets she kicked Hikaru in the back. Hikaru fell, instantly he popped back up and pulled the blankets away once more.

"It's fine, I don't need blankets." Yori pursed her lips.

"Yeah, she doesn't need any blankets!" Kaoru grabbed Yori and held her to his bare chest, "I will keep her warm in my arms."

"Yesh- see Hikaru, NOT everyone needs blankets!" Yori yelled back.

Hikaru jumped up and started tugging Kaoru off.

"Don't hurt her! Get off her! Who do you think you are?" Hikaru yelled.

"I think you're the one hurting her, stupid." Kaoru, barley holding Yori, did a lazy cat grin.

"Kaoru let go." Yori commanded, "I has an idea, why don't we just get the blankets and go to sleep, HIKARU. NO. STEALING. BLANKETS!"

"Fine" Both the twins answered and laid back down.

In no time they were all asleep again.

**~~Natsuko and Tamaki's Room~~**

Natsuko and Tamaki slept side-by-side; unknowing who they were sharing a bed with.

Natsuko rolled over and slapped Tamaki across the face, with out knowing (obviously).

Tamaki woke up startled right when her hand met with his face. Tamaki woke Natsuko up by being startled.

"What did I do?" Tamaki opened his eyes slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuko rubbed her eyes.

"You slapped me!" Tamaki raised his head a little from his pillow.

"Oh, I'm sorry it must have been an accident. I'm sorry for slapping your arm." Natsuko patted Tamaki's face.

"So you just assume you hit my arm! You smacked my face." Tamaki laid his head back on his pillow.

"Oh then in that case," *SMACK* Natsuko stopped and smacked him in the face again, "I'm not sorry."

"WHY DID YOU DO IT AGAIN!" Tamaki was startled again.

"Do what?" Natsuko got a smile.

"You smacked me!" Tamaki rubbed his face.

"Oh no I didn't- I must have rolled over again and smacked you…" Natsuko started.

"No I was watching you, you were laying still!" He blinked real hard to clear his vision.

"No I rolled over," Natsuko started falling asleep slowly, "I rolled over but you…. You didn't see becau….. Because I'm like a ninja." Natsuko said the 'nin' part loudly.

They were both asleep also.


	10. The Beach

The next morning when Natsuko walked into the dinning room, Yori, the twins and everyone else –besides Tamaki- was talking at the table.

"Oh, hello Natsuko!" Yori yelled from the far end of the table.

"Your still…" One twin started.

"…still alive." The other ended; both the twins were poking Natsuko in the face.

"Er- yeh, why wouldn't I be alive? DID I DIE BEFORE!" Natsuko yelled, eyes wide open.

Kyoya stood up and walked over to the commotion, "We know she's alive, but Tamaki isn't in here yet, is he still." Kyoya said as he looked up and saw Tamaki yawning down the hall, "oh never mind- he's still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki scratched the back of his head.

"Nothin', we're just surprised you two didn't kill each other after an hour of being with each other!" Hunny yelled.

"I'm not gonna ask." Natsuko walked to the table and sat down; with Tamaki sitting by her.

After breakfast, they all got changed into there bathing suits, Natsuko and Yori wearing board-shorts and a bikini top walked into the main room, where everyone was meeting when they were ready.

"That's what commoners wear." The two twins whispered to each other, thinking they weren't hearable.

"YESH, WE ARE COMMONERS!" Yori and Natsuko yelled dropping there bags to jump and scream.

As they were all ready they all walked down to the beach, Natsuko and Yori in the middle of the herd moving towards the beach were, I guess you can say, Cosplaying.

Yori puckered up her lips and lowered her voice, and puffed out her chest, "Guess who I am." She started wiggling her hands like a Hula dancer.

"YOU'RE HIKARU!" Natsuko yelled, and then did the same as Yori –hands, voice, chest and all- "Guess who I am."

"YOU'RE KAORU!" The girls both laughed then looked at each other still doing the things with their hands, they both yelled at the same time, "Aloha!" –they extended the 'Al' and the 'Ah'.

All were at the beach now and some played Volley Ball and some ran around looking at stuff and some –Kyoya- were working.

At the Volley Ball game it was Tamaki and Natsuko **VS.** Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai.

The ball was hit out of bounds and Natsuko went running for it, and then ran into a charming stranger.

"Oh- I'M SO SOR-heyy you're cute!" Natsuko said as she looked up at the guy.

His brown hair coming down on his forehead, "Haha, are you Ok?"

"Yep, thanks a lot for catchin' me!" Natsuko hugged the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki started running towards the hugging scene.

"Huh? Nothing- she hugged- what no! What are you talking about- I didn't do- I'M SORRY!" The guy yelled back over to a mad Tamaki.

Natsuko let go and went over to Tamaki and locked arms with him they started to walk away, but Natsuko was skipping.

The man yelled, "Wait is he your dad? He looks too young!"

"Well I guess you can say no- wait is it bad to like someone that calls you their daughter?" Natsuko turned around and yelled back.

The man shrugged an 'I-don't-know' type of shrug. He had an expression on his face like 'What-the-hell-just-happened? That's-weird' type of look.

The two soon went to there game.

While that was happening Yori and the Hitachiin twins were in the water Yori found a little turtle and picked it up.

"I WANT TO RIDE THIS TURTLE!" Yori claimed as she held the poor turtle in the air. (haha I was trying to spell poor and I spelt poop like 5 times).

Hikaru bent down to look at the turtle, witch was now on the ground again.

Kaoru spoke, "You can't ride that! It's tiny!"

"Yes, I can. It has legs doesn't it!... I THINK SO!" Yori threw her head up high like she knew everything in the world.

"Now, watch and you will be AMAZED! I shall BLOW YOUR MINDS by riding this turtle!" Yori stared to sit down, "Are you watching? Are ya? Are you sure you're watching? You can't miss this, are you watching?" Yori questions as she lowered herself.

"Yes were watching!" Both the twins yelled.

She was sitting the turtles shell and she put her feet up so she wouldn't hold the turtle down.

"WALK YOU TURTLE! WHY ARE YOU GOING ANYWHERE! MOVE, MOVE!" Yori started scooting her and the turtle forward.

She looked up and spoke, "I think this turtle is just stupid."

"Yeh, that's it." Hikaru said in a sarcastic tone.

Then the three of them walked away from the turtle.


	11. Dinner

They were all back from the beach and changed into nice clothes. Natsuko wearing a nice, short, black skirt and a plane blue T-shirt, to Natsuko that WAS fancy. Yori wore a nice, yellow shirt and some jeans, to Yori that was what fancy meant.

The girls sat down and watched as the waiters' places food in front of them. Spoons, forks and knives of the sides they belonged, were untouched.

Yori and Natsuko looked at the silver, then up at each other, back down, and once more back at each other.

They looked as if they were dumbfounded- they might have been.

Dramatically, Natsuko and Yori turned there heads towards Kyoya and took a gasp, then spoke, "What side do you put the spork on?" they asked the question at the same time, hands on chest.

"Spork?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes- a spork!" Yori yelled.

Hikaru turned and whispered to Kaoru, "I think I've heard of one of those before, I believe there like _commoner _spoons."

"Ohh….." Kaoru replied.

"NO! Sporks are the combination of a FORK and a SPOON." Natsuko yelled towards the twins.

"It is a commoner's utensil." Tamaki whispered to the twins.

During dinner Tamaki and Hikaru were mouthing words.

Then Hikaru couldn't figure out what Tamaki was mouthing and something slipped, "What are you saying? You suck at mouthing words!" Hikaru yelled a cross the table.

"SHH! We can't do anything secretly if you're yelling this out like that!" Tamaki continued, "I said, don't let the thing about the paper we found slip out of your mouth!"

"What paper?" Hikaru asked looking at Tamaki, Tamaki shot him a look and he figured it out, "Ohh THAT paper the one with the-

"Ohh you don't need to finish that sentence Hikaru!" Tamaki interrupted and kicked him in the shin, "SHUT UP!"

Yori and Natsuko looked at each other again, "What did the paper look like?" The girls said through there teeth.

"Oh it had some-NOTHING on it." Hikaru said with a guilty smile a cross his face.

"Really? I don't think that's true. Do you Yori?" Natsuko turned her head towards Tamaki and raised a brow.

"No I don't believe it either, we can always torture them." Yori answered and now had her head turned towards Hikaru and a brow lifted also.

Natsuko broke her intense, poker face and gasped, as her eyes opened wide, "Yori! You know I'm not like that ALL the time- but when I need be like that, I can. What torture are you thinking about this time?" Natsuko and Yori looked at each other again.

"Oh I was thinking maybe 'Chinese Water Torture', hang them upside down." Yori continued to dish out her ideas with gasps in the back ground. "I was also thinking maybe we could threaten to cut… their…. Hair!" The boys couldn't take it, there hair CUT by two untrained professionals!

Both the boys started to cry and they sobbed what they were talking about, "We're sorry! We found a M.A.S.H. game on the floor and… and we…. We…. READ it! We're sorry we won't do it again!"

"Oh, I kinda wish you didn't tell us. I wanted to torture you a bit." Yori sat back in her chair turning red; she obviously said that to hide her true feelings.

Natsuko turned a bright, cherry red and she slouched in her chair, she cover her lips with her hands and said in a low voice, "I think I will go to bed now." And she turned her red face to Kyoya, "May I be excused?"

Kyoya nodded a 'yes' and she stood up and walked to her room.

"You know, if she's leaving to avoid the awkwardness of Tamaki knowing, it's not really working." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Why won't it work?" Hunny looked up at Kyoya's face.

"Because, her and Tamaki share a room." Kyoya chuckled.

Tamaki gasped, and he thought, 'We said something and now it's weird. And we share a ROOM. I hope she is comfortable by the time I decide to go to bed too…"


	12. Almost

That night was fine for Hikaru and Yori; Hikaru didn't really notice that Yori actually likes him. Tamaki and Natsuko had little talk and Natsuko kind of warmed up to her regular self.

The next morning they left for Ouran.

They got there around midday.

Everyone was sitting in 'music room 3'.

Hikaru sat by Yori, "Hey, wanna go to the mall with me?" Hikaru asked.

Yori looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sure! Let me go get-

"-No, just me and you. No Host Club, no Natsuko- Just me and you." Hikaru stopped her from going to Natsuko.

"Well if Natsuko can't go with me then no." Yori crossed her arms and threw her head up.

"If you don't I will…. I will… uhh… OH! I will do the Chinese Water Torture on you!" Hikaru finally got an idea.

Yori turned her head, eyes wide.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Yori gasped.

"Watch me." Hikaru growled and lifted an eyebrow.

Hikaru walked away and came back with a bucket of water. He set the bucket down and tackled Yori. He now lay on top of her. He picked up the bucket.

"I'll do it- I will pour this on you!" Hikaru yelled.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Yori screamed.

They turned their heads and looked around the room, everyone left. They were alone.

In the empty, quiet room they lay there.

There eyes met.

Hikaru moved his head down and Yori was lifting hers, their lips barley parted, eyes closed.

They were SO close, but Hikaru still had the bucket full of water in his hand. His hand loosened slowly; forgetting about the water.

He let go.

Before they could meet in the middle, ice cold water fell down on them.

Hikaru's eyes opened wide, "Oh My Gosh! IM SO SORRY!" Hikaru yelled covering his mouth.

To his surprise he got a different reaction from Yori, she started laughing. Soon Hikaru uncovered his mouth and rolled onto the ground by her and they both lay on there backs side-by-side, laughing.


	13. The Letter From the Art School

The next day Hikaru and Yori left for the mall during school. (Yasmeen, cause that's just how Hikaru is. Haha. Sorry friend thing)

When they came back, they came back to all of the hosts in music room 3 and Natsuko in the middle of the room, looking at a letter with her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. All eyes were on her.

"Whoa, what's goin on?" Yori asked as she walked closer.

"I….. Yori… It's a letter, I get accepted!" Natsuko said as she looked up at Yori. Yori understood what she was talking about, unlike the others.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Yori grabbed Natsuko's hand and they started jumping.

"But this means I have to leave the Host Club and Ouran. And him" Natsuko stopped jumping and looked back at Tamaki, who was standing behind her.

Tamaki jumped up, "What are you talking about? Please explain." He did a cat grin.

Natsuko started to explain, "When I was ten I sent an application to the best art school ever. It always takes a couple years to get an answer back, I just got mine. The only problem is, is the fact that I was just accepted to a school in England." Natsuko looked down at her feet.

Then she got a call, it was the chairman of the Art School. Natsuko looked up and answered. "Hello."

-The conversation-

"_Hi, I'm from the Art institution. Is this Natsuko Aya?"_

"Yes, this is she."

"_Congratulations, yet again. When will I expect you to start here?"_

"Oh, I wanted to talk about that. Can I have my spot reserved for like five years or something?"

"_Sorry, we don't do that. It's either now or don't bother coming." _

Natsuko's eyes grew wide, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"_I will give you six days, and then I need an answer. Talk to you soon." _

"Six days, I know by then. Thanks"

-End of call-

Natsuko turned around to six boys and one girl looking at her with sad expressions.

"You can't go! We need you, we will miss you! Please don't go." Hunny tugged on Natsuko's Ouran suit jacket.

She bent down on one knee, "I will keep in touch, but I will share a secret with you and Usa- Chan."

Hunny jumped up and down.

"I'm thinking about just staying. Screw the fancy _'Art School'_ I have every thing I need here. I still might go to the Art School though. Don't tell anyone though, K?" Natsuko whispered into Hunny's ear.

-Three Days Later-

"I've decided I'm gonna…-


	14. Chapter 14

Natsuko looked up with her bangs hiding her face, "I'm going to the school. I will miss you. I'm gonna go home now and start packing."

The hosts and Natsuko's cousin gasped.

Natsuko took off her Ouran jacket and held it to the group, "You can have this back."

Kyoya pushed it back at her, "No, keep it. You deserve it. It holds great memories. And if you have it you wont forget us."

Natsuko smiled and put the jacket back on, "I can never forget you guys."

She turned around and walked out of Ouran, into the pouring rain; dark clouds lay over head.

The hosts looked out the window and watched Natsuko walk towards the front gate of the school. Tamaki started to run to Natsuko.

Once Tamaki was out the door the hosts stopped watching except for Kyoya.

"HEY!" Tamaki yelled.

Natsuko turned around, she noticed the voice.

Once she was facing him she received a hug from Tamaki.

Tamaki whispered into her ear, "I don't want you to go."

Natsuko's eyes widened but her grip around Tamaki got tighter, "I will miss you too."

She tugged out of his grasp and started to walk away. She started to sing a song to herself to calm her down and this was the first song that came into her head:

_The summer after high school when we first met,_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radio Head,_

_And on my 18__th__ birthday we got matching tattoos._

_Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof,_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue,_

_**I never thought that one day I'd be loosing you…**_

On that last line she turned her head and saw the back of a sad Tamaki walking back to the doors.

Natsuko couldn't take it she turned around and looked at him, tears crawling down her face she mumbled loudly, "Tamaki- Come back."

It got his attention, though he didn't know what she said, he ran back and hugged her. He let go and set his hands on each side of her face.

He leaned down, and kissed her.

She got on her tippy-toes and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him and grabbed on his shirt, tight.

They looked at each other and under her breath she sang, _"The one that got away.- almost." and they both smiled._

_They walked back to the school with arms around each others waists. _

_Natsuko looked up at Tamaki and she spoke, "I'm staying."_


End file.
